Real
by JenZi07
Summary: OneShot donde Naruto relata una historia donde descubre que Hinata y él no están juntos.


La noche anterior creí haber tenido el mejor sueño de todos.

Soñé que estaba casado contigo, la mujer más asombrosa del mundo. Incluso teníamos dos hijos, y además todo eso yo era el Hokage.

Pero todo fue sólo eso, un sueño.

Entonces desperté.

 **{…}**

Te vi de espaldas. Traías puesta tu ropa de misión, lo cual fue extraño porque estabas de día libre.

Pero no estabas sola. Shino, Kiba y Akamaru estaban contigo. Grité tu nombre a lo lejos y corrí hacia ti.

Los tres me miraron de forma extraña, pero no le tomé demasiada importancia. Llegué a donde estaban y te abracé, imprudentemente y con mucha fuerza como suelo hacerlo. Sé que te pones roja cuando lo hago y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Si te soy sincero, esperaba escuchar de tus delicados labios ❝Naruto-kun❞ en un susurro atiborrado de sentimientos, pero no lo hiciste. No dijiste nada.

Me incliné para besarte, y aunque me cueste admitirlo lo hice para dejar claro a Kiba y Shino que tú me perteneces. Sin embargo apartaste el rostro. Giraste la cabeza tanto como pudiste. Evitaste el contacto que ansiaba darte.

Entonces recordé que no te gustan las muestras de cariño en público. O eso quise hacerme creer para darme ánimos ante este terrible presentimiento, que me hizo temblar, al sentirte forcejear para apartarme de ti.

Algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo.

Te pedí disculpas y te dije que entendía que no te gustaba que te abrazara o besara en frente de nuestros amigos. Seguías sin decir algo. Estabas tan roja, totalmente, como un tomate, uno muy dulce y tierno.

Me aparté de ti pero sin soltar tu pequeña y cálida mano. Kiba se interpuso y me regañaba, pero aún no entendía por qué le molestaba que quisiera besarte a ti, mi novia. Y no me gustaba nada.

Kiba me dijo ❝idiota❞, y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo. No le hice caso, le di la vuelta y me acerqué de nuevo a ti. Te pregunté por qué tenías puesto tu traje de misión si sabías que hoy teníamos una cita.

Tomé tu mano y me dispuse a llevarte lejos de ahí. Pero te soltaste repentinamente, como si mi mero tacto te provocara repudio.

Me pediste que no volviera a sujetarte, ni que me acercara de la forma en la que lo había hecho. La lejanía de tu calor me hizo las rodillas de enclenque. Rogaba porqué se tratara de una broma.

Te tomé de los hombros de la manera más fuerte que pensé nunca hacer. Te miré directo a tus ojos que evitaban los míos. Bajé la mirada a tus labios que tanto necesitaba probar. Cerré los ojos y acerqué mi rostro al tuyo.

Escuché que Kiba gritó mi nombre. Pero lo que me detuvo fue el golpe de tu mano en mi mejilla.

Me volteaste el rostro por el golpe y me empujaste violentamente para liberarte de mis manos. Jamás lo olvidare, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque al principio creí que me miraste con tristeza, pero estaba equivocado. Furia era lo que veía a través de tus ojos, los que siempre reflejaron amor puro.

Corriste. Te fuiste sin darme explicaciones. Cuando salí del trance y recobré la conciencia, traté de seguirte pero Shino me tomó del brazo. Me preguntó qué quería contigo. Lo miré confundido y le pregunté que sí qué te pasaba.

Kiba estaba molesto. Me insultó por querer besarte, y dijo que no estaba bien, que por suerte Sakura-chan y Sasuke no vieron nada. No comprendí en que afectaban ellos en esto.

¿Hice algo para que me despreciaras?

Te busqué para pedir explicaciones, o disculparme por lo que sea que haya hecho. Después de unas horas por fin te encontré, estabas en el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen. Estabas acompañada de Ino y Tenten, estaban riendo y conversando.

Te mirabas tan bonita, tan delicada. Y eso me molestó bastante, porque debería ser mi escena, yo soy quien debería estar contigo en ese momento, haciéndote reír y sonrojarte.

Se dieron cuenta de que estaba llegando. Tú seguías dándome la espalda. Pensé que lo que te había hecho debía ser terrible, y lo peor es que no sabía el motivo.

Ino fue la primera en saludarme, también dijo que pensó que estaría con Sakura-chan. No presté atención a lo demás que decía Ino y me puse detrás de ti.

Te tomé por los hombros y te exigí que me dijeras qué es lo que hice mal, qué te había hecho para que estuvieras tan indiferente. Te di la vuelta. Deseaba que me vieras y que me explicaras por qué actuabas de esa manera.

Una extraña presión en mi pecho se hacía más y más fuerte al sentir sobre mí tu mirada distante y repelente.

Por fin me respondiste. Dijiste que te falté al respeto. No te permití acabar porque te tomé del rostro. Te pedí una respuesta más exacta, incluso me di valor para preguntarte si me seguías queriendo. Te removiste y murmuraste que te lastimaba. Ino nos pedía cuentas a ambos.

Todos volteamos al escuchar la voz de Sasuke. No se miraba muy contento, y menos al preguntar qué es lo que pasaba. Tú lo miraste, te soltaste de mí y corriste hacia él. Dijiste su nombre con la misma voz que decías el mío, eso me derrumbó.

Me quedé sin habla, boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sasuke te recibió rodeándote con su único brazo y… y se besaron.

Lo próximo que sé es que lo aparté de ti, le di un puñetazo en el rostro y le ordené que se alejara. Cuando noté lo que había hecho, Tenten e Ino estaban deteniéndome para que no lo siguiera golpeando.

Sasuke se levantó limpiando una línea de sangre que salía de su boca, y ambos observamos que corriste a su lado para ayudarlo a enderezarse.

Sasuke te pedía explicaciones. Tú dijiste que no sabías nada, que no tenías idea del porqué yo estaba actuando así.

Sentí un dolor punzante dentro de mí, un dolor que creí en la vida volver a sentir. Bajé la mirada. Con tranquilidad te pedí que habláramos a solas. Sasuke dijo que no, y eso me irritó sobre el límite porque no tiene ningún derecho de decidir por ti. Pero tú le dijiste que estaba bien. Aceptaste y los dos nos alejamos a un lugar más privado.

Llegamos al campo de entrenamientos donde solías observarme cuando éramos niños. Te pedí que me explicaras por qué dejaste que Sasuke te besara, y por qué estabas tan distante de mí.

Debo admitir que tenía miedo de tu respuesta. Temía escuchar ❝ya no te amo❞ salir de tu boca. Pero la realidad fue mucho peor.

Me dijiste que yo estaba confundido, me preguntaste que me hacía pensar que estábamos juntos. Inclusive mencionaste la disparatada idea de que yo estaba con Sakura-chan, y tú con Sasuke.

Te dije que no. Que nosotros estamos juntos desde el incidente en la luna, después de mi confesión… luego de que te apartaran de mi lado… después de nuestro primer beso.

¡Maldición, lo negaste todo!

Decías que estaba equivocado, que nada de eso pasó. Y lo peor fue que estabas segura de que yo salía con Sakura-chan y a ti nunca te miré. No. Eso ni siquiera es una opción, nunca podría dejar de mirarte. Pero entonces me hacías pensar que todo lo que vivimos fue sólo parte de una fantasía.

Me contaste una historia irreal. Dijiste que después de la guerra y que Sasuke se fuera, Sakura-chan se fijó en mí y aceptó estar conmigo. Con el tiempo dejé de hablarte, y eran pocas ocasiones en las que nos encontrábamos.

Me dijiste que cuando regresó Sasuke, Sakura-chan ya no era la misma de antes, ya no lo amaba más. Sasuke estaba solo y decidiste conocerlo, tú y él se hicieron más cercanos. Sasuke no hablaba con nadie, no le permitía a nadie estar a su lado más que a ti. Se hicieron buenos amigos, y tal vez se entendieron el uno al otro porque ambos se sentían solos, o eso me diste a entender.

Me revelaste que comenzaste a sentir algo por él, y comenzabas a olvidarme. Y yo seguía escuchando la historia de cómo te enamorabas de Sasuke, sin demostrarte cuantas puñaladas en el pecho me estaban asesinando mientras relatabas.

Di un paso atrás. Por una vez más en la vida, me sentía por los suelos. Te dejé en ese lugar, sin decir más hui de allí.

Llegué a casa. Entré desesperado buscando por todas partes las fotografías que guardaba de nosotros… y, fue como una patada en la cara enterarme de la verdad.

En efecto, habían fotografías. Pero esas imágenes que recordaba fueron contigo, ahora eran remplazadas por la imagen de Sakura-chan. No estabas mintiendo. Pero, ¿por qué recordaba esos momentos a tu lado? ¿Por qué me sentía enamorado de ti?

Sólo de algo estaba seguro, te amo completa y profundamente, Hinata. Y no pensaba perder, porque estaba seguro que tú también me amabas.

No iba a rendirme. Porque estuve a punto de perderte antes, y no lo iba a aceptar una segunda vez. Y podía que tuvieras razón, pero no me importaba. Pensaba ganarme tu cariño, tu confianza. Enamorarte de nuevo, tal como yo lo recordaba.

Ese día te busqué, y para mi desgracia estabas con él. Grité tu nombre entre la multitud, y como ya era costumbre, estaba siendo el centro de atención.

Antes que pudiera llegar a ti, vi como Sasuke se hincaba en una rodilla y sacaba una caja de su bolsillo. Algo te preguntó, y creí saber lo que era, porque cubriste tu boca con tus manos y comenzaste a llorar.

Supliqué al cielo porqué negaras con la cabeza y corrieras a mis brazos, pero no. Asentiste y los abrazaste a él por el cuello. Se separó y tomó tu mano para deslizar la sortija que sostenía. Fue entonces cuando interrumpí.

Me viste y te cambió el rostro. Creo que en ese momento mis ojos eran tan cristalinos como los tuyos. No dejabas de observarme atónita. Te pregunté directamente si me amabas… y firmemente respondiste:

❝No.❞

Ahora que pienso en ello, nunca tuve cuidado contigo. Tú siempre me amaste con inocencia para después hacerlo como mujer. Y yo siguiendo a una persona que miraba a otro y no perdía el tiempo haciéndomelo saber.

―Sólo querías atención.

Pero fui un tonto despistado que no miraba a su alrededor. No puedo pedir que me hubieses dado señales, porque me las dabas. Todos sabían que tu corazón me pertenecía, menos yo.

―También tengo culpa. Debí perder mi timidez y acercarme a ti.

Si me hubiese dado cuenta de tus sentimientos desde el inicio, todo hubiera sido diferente. Ni tú ni yo hubiéramos estado solos. Nos apoyaríamos el uno al otro, siempre.

―Pero ahora lo haces y eso es lo que importa, el presente y nuestro futuro.

Pero no fue así. Te hice sufrir, te hice verme perder el tiempo persiguiendo a Sasuke, deseando el cariño de Sakura-chan. ¡Soy un gran tonto! Si esto fuera una serie de televisión sería el protagonista más estúpido de todos.

―¡Vaya! Ese sueño debió ser terrible para hacerte reflexionar de esta manera, cariño.

―No fue un sueño, Hinata. Fue una pesadilla. No quiero saber qué pasaría si dejaras de quererme.

―Eso no pasará. ¿Pero sabes que error tuvo tu sueño?

―¿Cuál? ―tomé a Hinata de la mano, guiándola para sentarla sobre mis piernas

―Que en tu sueño, cuando preguntaste que si te seguía amando yo dije que no. Y, ni aquí, ni en otro mundo, otro tiempo u otra dimensión, eso nunca podría pasar. Porque mi amor por ti es tan puro y real que traspasaría cualquier barrera.

―Somos material para novelas ¿verdad? ―la estreché contra mi cuerpo.

―Si ―rió sutil cubriéndose con una mano, para después ponerla en mi mejilla―. Te amo, Naruto-kun.

―Y yo a ti, Hinata.

Al final lo que pensaba era un dulce sueño, es la vida real. Y lo que creí como real fue nada menos que una hermosa pesadilla.

Y que sea real te lo debo a ti, Hinata. Porque tú agarraste mi mano y fuiste mi guía, convertiste mi vida en un cuento de hadas. Eres la canción de cuna perfecta.

Puedes ser un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla. En cualquier caso, no quiero despertarme de ti, porque tu amor es demasiado bueno para ser real.


End file.
